


Impossible

by Flylikearaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylikearaven/pseuds/Flylikearaven
Summary: thor and loki had just caused ragnarok when their ship was boarded by thanos they are saved by an unexpected goddess who has a shocking secret!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work in progress was due to be deleted today decided to post it kudos are appreciated

thor.  
i was held down by metal as loki approached thanos as he addressed his children "if i might interject you might want a guide for earth i have a bit of experience in that area. oh mighty thanos I Loki prince of asgard odin's son the rightful king of the jotunheim hereby pledge to you my undying fideltity." he swung his dagger thanos grabbed him by the neck "you should choose your words more carefully." loki choked "you will never be a god." thanos snapped his neck dropping him in front of me.

unknowns point of view.  


Thanos raised his hand in the air i let out a battle cry grabbing his gauntlet i swung forward grabbing the stones i landed over loki my dagger drawn i showed my canines his "children" charged i swung slicing their throats i used the power stone and shot it at Thanos he burst into dust. i turned back around thor was holding onto loki i hurried over "Shit loki...." i sat cross-legged on the floor thor looked at me "can you help him?" i nodded "I can we need to get back to rotunheim." he frowned "where?" i sighed "I will explain everything later go gather whats remaining of the Asgardians he nodded hurrying down the hall i put my hand to lokis neck whispering softly his neck healed i put a sleeping spell over him I heard thor oming back with his asgardians "I have them here where are we going?" i stepped up on the step near the throne i motioned for thor to join me "it is time asgard heard of my realm odin i do not wish to speak ill of the dead but long ago before he sought out a permanent peace wanted perfection any asgardian he did not deem worthy would be sent to rotunheim he did not expect rotunheim to flourish like it did amoungst the deformed and hideous as he called us i was born a mix of species whos beauty was like no one had ever seen i am the leader of rotunheim i know that you all have lost your home and rotunheim will acept you all with open arms though you may feel loss for your dead and mourn we deal with death a different way we party we celebrate the persons life."

they looked to loki "is he...." i shook my head "He was my magics have healed him he is only resting he needs a nap after his heroic attempt to take down thanos." the crowd nodded i gulped "now i have one request of all of you as i welcome you to rotunheim many of my people are not the prettiest to look at but those people are my family and any disrespect to them will not be tolerated i have houses made already we were expecting more to arrive on rotunheim soon we didn't expect it to be this many asgardians." they nodded in agreement i sighed "tonight we will celebrate Odin's life and that the princes of asgard are safe." they nodded again afraid to turn away my hospitality. i corrected the ships course steering us to rotunheim. we docked and unboarded i guided them to where i would make an announcement everyone gathered excited to hear the news they talked away i raised my hand "people of Rotunheim Odin has passed the princes are safe and we will celebrate that tonight we also welcome what remains of asgard with open arms." loki and thor joined me in my balcony "here are the princes of asgard thor and loki we welcome them tonight and rejoice that they are safe." an elf ran up the steps guards stopped him loki drew a dagger i put my hand over his "let him up." he came up kneeling he held out a violin to me "your majesty." i smiled taking it i stepped on the railing my clothes glowed blue changing into a more comfortable outfit as i played everyone started dancing i danced across the railing loki watched curious i jumped off dancing across the air spinning as i played lights floated around me i smiled my people slowly started clapping.

i ended my song smiling at my people i jumped down and danced in the crowd laughing a frost giant came up to me he bowed "may i?" i curtsied taking his hand the music slowed the crowd cleared a spot in the middle he wrapped his arms around me i put mine around his neck he chuckled "what would odin say if he saw you dancing with a frost giant?" i rolled my eyes "Odin would most certainly disapprove." he spun me out and spun me back in i smiled at him he pulled me closer to him "Octavia i have to admit getting to know you you've warmed my frozen heart may i kiss you?" i trailed my fingers down his face "xuvir...." he slowly leaned down i presed my lips to his wrapping my arms around his neck. he slowly pulled away "do you feel the same way i feel about you?" i nodded "Xuvir i..." i heard a chuckle up from the balcony "these people really do care for her brother look at these creatures their hideous to look at." i waved my hand i heard his muffled cries thor laughed "tolerate no disrespect indeed." xuvir looked at loki and frowned "is that...." i nodded"princes of asgard and laufeys son." he nodded "should i go greet him is he different from laufey?" i sighed "lets go greet him then retire for the night." he nodded letting me lead him up the steps i tucked my arm into the crook of his elbow leading him up to where thor and Loki stood he bowed putting a fist to his chest "princes." thor sighed "i took the throne though it looks like the are more prone to follow you why is that?" i waved my hand allowing loki to speak "because this is my home they are my family i am not above them in any way i may be a goddess but i am one of them."


	2. Chapter 2

loki scoffed and who may this be?" xuvir gulped "I'm xuvir laufey tried to get me to take the throne" loki shot him a look "how did you end up here."xuvir sighed "i refused to follow his rules he wanted me to be exactly like him and attack asgard i refused so he tried to kill me and the old ruler of rotunheim intervened." loki nodded xuvir sighed "laufey wasn't the kindest man." loki nodded "he's where he belongs." xuvir nodded "will you be joining us tomorrow for the feast?" loki nodded "my brother and i wouldn't miss it for the world." i nodded turning to my people "will?" he stepped forward "yes your majesty?  


I smiled "show our guests to their new homes they must be quite tired from their journey." he nodded rounding them up i turned back to thor and loki "let xuvir and i show you to your rooms." thor nodded loki stopped him "are you not worried about the remaining asgardians this could all be a trap." thor nodded "how do we know this isn't a trap." I smiled "I may be a goddess but i can't lie or atleast not very well if i were to lie to you then you most certainly would know it." loki stepped forward "So do you have a thing for frost giants or just children of royalty." his skin turned blue he stepped towards me xuvir put himself between me and loki "you may be a god but that gives you no right to make threatening moves towards octavia she has done nothing but been accepting of you and your people she didn't have to save your life but she did you owe her a life debt for that." thor put his hand to Loki's shoulder "he's right brother, we do owe her i almost lost my brother becuase you tried to stab thanos in the neck." loki frowned "where are the stones?" i sighed "where they belong until i know i can trust you they will stay hidden." thor nodded "thank you for being kind to us." i nodded a glass of beer appeared in his hand he stared at it "I heard from a friend you are a big fan of beer." thor nodded "thank you octavia." i nodded "if you are ready i will see you to your chambers." xuvir nodded at me "It has been fun your majesty i..." i chuckled "xuvir we talked about this its octavia and you are very much coming with me to my chambers tonight." loki chuckled "whore." xuvir let out a growl stepping forward i put my hand to his chest "xuvir look at me." his red eyes looked down at me i smiled slowly tracing his face "you know good and well i'm all yours..." loki chuckled "Loose lips sink ships." i spun around and decked him hard xuvir pulled em back against him "octavia stop."

i growled lowly "Learn your place loki you have two strikes against you if you get one more you and your people are out of here." he went to open his mout xuvir growled "Insult her again and i fucking guarantee you i will be sending you straight to hell for insulting my soon to be wife." loki frowned "you two are engaged." i frowned looking at xuvir he got down on one knee "Octavia i love you would you marry me?" i stared at him and smiled tapping my chin "hmmm..." he frowned i laughed "of course." he got up holding out the ring to me it was made of twigs loki scoffed i smiled throwing my arms around his neck "I love it." he slid it on my finger and gently tapped it ice flowers grew out of it i smiled at him "lets show them to their rooms." he nodded we led them through the halls of the castle i opened the door "this will be your room thor loki may stay with you if you so please." 

he nodded "Only one bed looks like you get the couch loki." loki rolled his eyes "i suppose we will...." i shot him a look "shut up or you will be helping with the hunt tomorrow." thor frowned "that sound like fun." xuvir nodded "Octavia usually leads it so that we can have a feast tomorrow night watching her hunt is certainly a beautiful sight." loki chuckled i let my eyes glow green "Something tells me you might like it, its an eat what you catch."

loki frowned "you have animals on this planet?" i nodded "We do i encourage you all to come watch the hunt and participate if you wish it truly is the one time everyone gives in to their monster selves." he nodded i left them there walking with xuvir he sighed "i don't trust loki the way he insulted you and looked at you." i nodded "I know xuvir but tomorrow at the feast we will make the announcment of our engagement we will have to gather the rest of the stones to put asgard back together." he nodded "and i will assist you Octavia." i nodded kissing his cheek "good I don’t think that I could do this without you xuvir.

He chuckled “probably die of boredom.” I nodded “probably do you think the people of rotunheim would be shocked to find out about our engagement?” He nodded “you are of asgardian decent and I am Jotun our bloodlines have been known to hate each other for generations.” I nodded “I’m aware I just had believe in Odins permanent peace that’s what we have here peace.” He nodded kissing my shoulder I sighed “I am thankful for having you by my side you keep me calm and collected how long has it been since you started courting me?” He chuckled “several long years.” I nodded shutting the door behind us to my room he tilted his head “I expected your room to be more luxuries than this.” I smiled “it’s a common bedroom I don’t need the luxuries of a queen to know they look up to me and see me as their queen.”

He nodded “you know somedays I wish Odin had taken you so you could be treated as one.” I smiled “all that I will ever need is right here.” He nodded “do you wish to spar in the morning Octavia?” I nodded “I do.” He nodded crawling into bed with me wrapping his arms around me I felt a presence watching I smiled gently tracing his face “my beautiful frost giant.” He chuckled placing a kiss to my lips “how much longer must I wait until I can have you.” I smiled “that desperate are we? How about a few weeks once we can find the stones and bring back Asgard then that night you can have me.” He nodded I sighed “Xuvir.” He nodded placing a kiss to my cheek “rest hon I can feel the persons eyes just like you can.” I nodded closing my eyes as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a cold and empty bed xuvir was up and getting changed. I smiled letting my eyes wander he chuckled “thought I would let you rest a little more.” I smiled getting up “are you ready to spar?” He nodded I let my clothes glow blue changing into a fighting outfit we went to the grand hall he drew his knives I drew mine we charged each other. He had me pinned “careful princess you got bested.” I laughed “no I’m afraid you did xuvir.” He looked down I had a knife to his chest he rolled off and got up holding a hand out to me. I got up he took his side “ready darling?” 

I nodded he lunged I side stepped shoving him to the ground. He growled shooting ice at me I dodged looking for an opening when I saw one I took it forcing him to his knees putting my blade to his throat “careful darling you almost took out my eye with your ice that time.” He nodded I apologize.” I helped him up I heard clapping “well done.” Thor and Loki stood there Loki looked amused “remind you of anyone brother?”

Thor chuckled and shook his head. I smiled at Xuvir “would you like to join us for a sparing session no powers of course.” I felt a burning in my temple “xuvir.” He put his hands to my head cooling it rapidly as visions shot across my sight. I floated up into the air xuvir keeping close to me “Octavia focus.” I took a breath collapsing into his arms. He frowned “what’s happening Octavia.” I let out a growl “war.”

He nodded setting me down I marched out of the palace my people gathered I growled “I have had another vision there will be a war on earth I need anyone who is willing to join me in the fight.” I heard several people chatter dark elves pushed forward along with frost giants. I nodded “thank you brave souls tonight we will train and tomorrow we will go to war!!!” People cheered xuvir put his hand on my shoulder I cleared my throat “after we train those going with me will be debriefed on who their target is and who we will be fighting for.” They nodded and dispersed making weapons I turned to Thor “the avengers have really outdone themselves getting themselves into this predicament.” He frowned “what predicament?” 

I huffed “Thanos is back someone used the time stone to bring him back now we all have to go to wakanda to fight if we don’t they surely will loose.” He nodded “how can I help?” I handed him the power stone “I believe you are strong enough to wield this on your hammer.” He nodded putting it in his hammer cracking his neck “anyway Loki can help?”

I nodded at Loki waving my hand “Thanos is attacking from the sky wakanda is covered by a protective shield what I need for you to do is some good illusions and tricks get them to attack one area or lull them to sleep would be easier.” He nodded “I can do that but why would I help you?” I sighed “once we rescue Midgard and I have all the stones I can bring Asgard back and Odin you can go home Frigga would never had died.” He looked away. I nodded “best rest up boys tomorrow means war.” We trained the day away and when the sun rose over the sky I heard the war cries I nodded at xuvir “stay safe today I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

He nodded “Roger that.” I envisioned the battle field teleporting all of us there. The army inside the force field was loosing until we arrived I let out a battle cry charging with my army we defeated enemy after enemy Thanos charged at me I kneed him in the gut he doubled over I sliced through his heart killing him I drug him by the foot back into the force field the avengers approached me I dropped Thanos nodding at them the black panther approached I put a fist to my chest and bowed I heard cries from my people I frowned approaching them xuvir. 

I dropped to my knees “xuvir.” I cried and cradled his upper half to me “xuvir please.” Thor frowned “can’t you bring him back like you brought Loki back?” I shook my head “Loki is royalty that’s the only reason why...” he frowned and nodded I stood nodding to my people a dark elf stepped forward I kneeled he chopped my hair leaving it short I nodded at him he threw it up and it burst into balls of light he placed my crown on my head.

I stood up nodding to the avengers “Xuvir would not want anyone to mourn his death he was quite the partier so tonight we will celebrate our victory and his life and the lives of the few that we have lost for the lives of those who will live because of our efforts.” They cheered I waved my hand over xuvir his clothes changed into a nice warm suit. I nodded at them turning to the avengers a man in a stripped suit and a man in leather with a metal arm approached watching us cautiously. I cracked a smile stepping forward “I hope your casualties weren’t as bad as ours we lost some great people today.” The man in the suit shook his head”how do you know we needed help?” I chuckled “I can see visions of how things will play out I had hoped xuvir would stay home but nothing would stop him from saving me.” He nodded “xuvir was your...” I smiled “fiancé he proposed before I had these visions.” He nodded “I’m Steve this is Bucky.”

I nodded “well then if it’s alright with you my people would like to rest before we have to return to rotunheim." steve nodded "where is that exactly?" i chuckled "close to where asgard used to be." he nodded bucky crossed his arms "I don't trust her steve something about her..." i raised an eyebrow "I know that you smell me rather my geneology i'll admit i'm a bit of a melting pot of species thrown together." he nodded thor walked up and slugged me on the shoulder "that was a glorious fight what happened to your hair?" i gave him a sad smile "xuvir." he frowned looking over his shoulder and watched as they wrapped up his body. "octavia I'm so sorry at least it was a noble death." i shook my head "I much rather him have died of old age than a noble death on the battle field." he nodded "I see you have met steve and bucky." i nodded "I need to set up camp would you help us?" he nodded "of course but why not go back to rotunheim?"

i sighed "i can only bring living back with me without the bifrost we have no chance of bringing him back even with the stone." he nodded i heard shouts from the crowd i was yanked to a chest i stared at the man who had pulled me to him i traced his face "xuvir." he cracked a smile nodding his head towards loki he brought me back." he wiped at my tears i threw my arms around loki "thank you." xuvir pulled me to him pressing hhis lips to mine "your all mine when we get back to rotunheim." i nodded "im already yours you're just waiting to complete your claim." he nodded "that i am." i shook my head laughing." he tilted his head "your hair." i frowned "I thought there was no chance at you coming back." he lightly tapped my head frost covered my hair i cracked a smile shaking my head i turned back to steve "you do have an alli in rotunheim thats for sure." the rest of the avengers assembled looking at me xuvir shot me a look i put my hand to his shoulder "Its fine xuvir go sit with the rest of our people." i looked at steve and held out my hand "I apologize for or intrusion on your battle but by the looks of it you needed assitance to begin with i'm octavia." an arrow flew at me xuvir shot an ice wall in front of me it pierced the wall he let the wall drop wrapping his arms around me "are you alright dear?"

i nodded thor stepped forward "this is Ocatavia of rotunheim she is a friend of mine and means no harm to midgard she simply saw that you needed aid in battle and came to help." the man in the iron suit spoke "whos the ugly blue allien next to her." i let my eyes flash green and let out a loud growl "Do not speak of my future husband that way or my people i guarantee loki already knows what happens when anyone shows disrespect...." my hands had flames i felt Xuvirs lips press to my ear "love calm down your getting to hot for me to keep you cool." i took a breath "xuvir...." he cracked a smile "they don't see creatures like us everyday." i nodded kissing his cheek. the avengers slowly lowered their weapons steve sighed "how bad are your casualties?" i looked at will he sighed "three dead." i nodded "not as bad as we usually suffer but i rather it be three than ten." will nodded "will you play for them your majesty?" i looked at xuvir. he nodded "i think it would do our people some good." i nodded "go fetch it will you william?" he nodded taking off towards our people i nodded to steve "Your welcome to join us to celebrate if you wish." thor nodded "you have to hear her play its beautiful."

night fell the avengers sat with my people xuvir rubbed my shoulder "come on you know playing calms our people down." i nodded will brought me my violin xuvir placed a kiss to my cheek "for me princess." i nodded standing up i took the violin and slowly started playing my people cheered i smiled launching myself up in the air as lights danced around me i twirled smiling looking to xuvir he clapped and danced with my people i ended the song jumping down xuvir caught me i cracked a smile pressing my lips to his he pulled me tight to him i pulled back smiling at him he chuckled "remember how we met?" i nodded "if i remember correctly it was a line dance and i stepped on your foot." he nodded the song started playing my people cheered hopping in line for the dance i shook my head laughing dancing with xuvir i spun stepping on his foot he laughed "my dear octavia."

steve got up "I haven't heard this song in forever come on bucky." they joined in i laughed shooting lights up into the sky. i twirled soon enough all the avengers joined in loki sat off to the side i shot xuvir a look he nodded i held my hand out to loki "Come on have some fun." he rolled his eyes "I don't dance." i shrugged "well then thats your loss they may be my people but some of these frost giants look to you for guidance." he huffed "fine." we danced until the moon was at its fullest the music slowly stopped the three of our dead were laid down in front of me i nodded at xuvir "we have lost three of our bravest warriors tonight we send them off." everyone kneeled xuvir dropped to his knees i followed suit william brought me the knife i sliced my palm "Turner we thank you for your sacrafice you will live on through your family through all of us." i ran my blood across his forehead I glowed his body glowed and shimmered disappearing. i turned to reese running my blood across his forehead "Reese we thank you for your sacrafice for us you will live on through your family through all of us." i turned to Enid. "thank you Enid for your sacrafice for protecting all of us all these years you were a mother to me and i couldn't have asked for a better mother your years of guidance has turned rotunheim into a better place for all of us vahalla will be rejoiced to have such a beautiful heart join their ranks." i dragged my blood across her forhead her body glowed and vanished. i let a tear roll down my face i wiped it away and quickly stood "we have lost three incredible people today but we have won this war and avenged them with the enemies death." my people nodded "shall we go home your majesty."


End file.
